iThink Twice
by pinkworlds
Summary: As Sam's about to leave to find her dream in broadway, Freddie takes the advice of a dude that sits next to him as he watches her go; he'll think twice before letting her slip through his hands. seddie one shot!


**This was a one shot that popped on my head, and I decided to write it real quickly(: I hope you enjoy, and review please! Tell me what you think! **

The nub had to smile at the blonde headed demon in front of him, only to show that he wasn't upset of her leaving and coming back until god knows when. She had her suitcase packed and all set as she firmly held the handle with the wheels screeching when it had stopped rolling. She was going off to New York, she's taking chances at Broadway-away from Seattle and from her best friends. The brunette smiled even tough his eyes showed another emotion.

His hands were hidden inside his pockets as she stood there, both waiting for someone to say something, waiting for someone to speak up and stop one another. But no one was brave enough to, no one was brave enough to stop the other and show that it's not over. They just somewhat stood there so impassive, and her last chance called to board the plane that was supposed to take her to her destination.

Her blue eyes shifted to the security guard that was checking everyone as people handed their tickets over and rushing off. She quivered her lips as she was ready to speak, and he stood there hoping that she was going to announce that she's not leaving, that she's staying for him. _For him_.

But instead she smiled, or she tried, and she was running out of time. "I should get going," she suggested and chuckled at the stupid comment-as she too was nervous and was waiting for him to just stop her. She was waiting for him to beg and tell her everything she was dying to say; but she knew, deep down, it was one in a million for that to happen.

He just nodded as he sucked his lips and looked over to the people already running in not wanting to be left behind by the flying machine outside. And she sighed as she turned away from him and he just watched her take steps hearing only the _clacks _of her medium heels-she didn't dare look back because she knew she wouldn't take the plane; he watched her go while lingering yet wishing he was brave enough to go after her. And she stood in line, only a few people away before being checked and boarding the plane that was taking her forever.

If Carly were there, she would've smacked him and push him telling him to go, to run for her and never let her go-she was that much of a cliché. But she had gone to work, since it's a school day and now that she's a teacher she couldn't just miss. She had said goodbye last night after wishing her luck and giving her blessings. He slowly turned and started to walk away, for seconds until he was pretty much far away and took a seat on the bench that was empty yet many people rapidly paced past it.

He exhaled a deep-full-of-anger breath because he wasn't stopping the love of his life. He laced his hands together and he briefly took a look at her who was staring at her wrist watch-she seemed anxious to leave. He sunk his head downed to his hands, which elbows rested on his laps. He still had time to stop her, he still had time to bed her not to go.

But instead, he sat there, already lingering her and missing her everyday friendly insult as she snatched his wallet and used his money to buy herself her cravings. He had no idea when she was coming back to Seattle, back to him.

He watched a man take a seat next to him who leaned back and watched him, eighteen-year-old boy who was sinking in his dejected emotions mixed with anger toward himself at the moment. He crossed his leg over the other widely and shook his head while he watched Freddie who was still lost on his own thoughts, but soon interrupted when the man of thirty he seemed, spoke with upside down smirk, "Lost your high school sweet-heart today?" He inquired grabbing Benson's attention forcing him to look up and meet caramel eyes, just like his.

"Excuse me?" He said and narrowed his eyes while the man ran his finger through his silk brown hair, "Did you loose someone dear today?" He asked once more and kept his eyes locked on Freddie who sighed and nodded leaning back himself, "The girl who made my life have various wonderful twists," he said, not smiling, and then looked over at the blonde who was only people away from getting on.

"Me too," shared the man as he looked at the blonde Freddie had been staring at, "she was my high school love. This day, she left to try and find her dream," he said and stared back to Freddie who nodded, understanding him. "I didn't stop her." He added and crossed his arms.

"Why would you?" Asked the brunette narrowing his eyebrows at him, and he just smirked, "Because I love her."

"But if you love her, then wouldn't you let her go?"

The man just shook his head gently, "Nope; if you love someone, you fight for them, or at least that's what I've learned over the years."

"But if I stop her, she'll never get to the possibilities of finding her dream, of finding-"

"Another love life?" Benson just stared at him, like he knew that the man had experience on the feeling. He looked hurt and a bit damaged by his reactions. The older brown eyed man stared at the boy, "I let her go, and years later she returned. She was engaged, and all I could do was smile at her and wish her good."

"There possibilities that that won't happen to me," Freddie said, trying to convince himself every other second looking at Sam, the blue eyed girl that was only a few steps away from moving on without him in life. And that was... such a _tragic_.

"Something tells me that there's bigger chances of you... loosing her." He spoke, as if afraid to finish what he didn't want to start, and the nub was now hurting every brain cell as he was thinking things.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Freddie asked as the man shrugged his shoulders, "I thought I was doing well by letting her go."

"Why didn't you fight for her when she returned?"

He shook his head, "It wasn't as easy, and you know what she confessed to me?" Freddie shook his head, keeping his attention on him as he continued, "That if I would've stopped her that day, she would've stayed."

She _would've _stayed. _If_.

"I don't want to loose her," he whispered now concentrating on Sam who handed her ticket over and stretched her arms out as she was being examined with a black metal going around her body waiting for it to beep.

"I know," he sighed, "go after her. Maybe you can change your future," he smirked at the nub who stood up vastly and shot a look at the blonde who was having problems because she had brought a fork on her pocket and was now debating that she needs it for the ham that's in her suitcase. "You have time, you know." Chuckled the man briefly as the younger brunette nodded with a smile knowing that if he asks Sam to stay, she will.

"Thanks," he said and looked at the man, "what's your name?"

"My friends call me Freddie," he answered as he stood up and stretched his hand toward the nub who narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk, "My name's Freddie, too." He chuckled and nodded, "What a coincidence, huh?" He didn't answer to his statement as he pulled away, "Well, _Benson_, I have to go. Don't be such a _nub _next time."

And with that he rushed out getting lost in the sea of people who were rushing all over. He stood there for a second, trying to replay the words correctly in his mind, "Did he just call me Benson? And a nub?" He shook it off for the meantime and watched over to the blonde headed dream who sighed and rolled her eyes as she was now allowed to pass and go inside the airplane.

He wasn't going to let her, not anymore at least. Maybe meeting that... Freddie guy was a sign not to let her go. It _was _a sign actually; creepy, but glad for it. He hurried himself past everyone, making his way to her as she was pacing a bit to fast.

"Sam!" He called waving hands in the air as he rushed, "Sam! Puckett!" He kept trying, until he finally got her attention, "Samantha Joy Puckett!" out of breath he reached the x-ray where Sam had passed, "S...Sam!" She looked back, a smiled sneaking into her lips as he was thwarted from going any further, "Don't go yet!" He begged and tried to reach for her hand, but was asked to step aside.

He refused and looked at baby blue eyes that were staring at him, "Don't go," he said more calm and stood there, still breathing hard, "Please." Her stomach full of emotion as it was flipping over and over repeatedly as she heard him say those word, "W-what?" She asked, not believing that he was even in front of her.

"Please, Sam, don't go. I need you here, with me. Making my life miserable in the happiest way; making me have beautiful nightmares come alive." She stepped closer to him, almost in reach. One hand still in the suitcase as he swallowed hard, "My blonde headed demon, don't go."

She didn't know if to cry and run to him smacking her lips on him, to hit him for being such a nub and almost letting her take the plane away from him. Oh, whom was she kidding? Of course she was going with the first choice and kiss on nubb_ish_ lips.

Without a second thought to it, she dropped everything and ran to him jumping tangling her legs behind his back as her hands laced behind his neck making lip to lip contact as she shut her eyes. Breathing hardly on one another, she smiled at him, "You're such nub," she almost cried-who could blame her? She was happy.

He chuckled as she slid down and once more met the floor, "But you love me."

"More than you'll ever imagine," she confessed with a smile as her hands cupped his face, and tip toed up, once more embracing her lips with his.

In seconds there was small claps and cheers making them blush as they chuckled and looked behind to see the line, "This is so cliché," she chuckled as he nodded with his smile still attached on his soft lips as he held her close to him by the waist. "Don't ever go,"

"I promise." She whispered and embraced against one another.

**So this was my one shot! What did you think? Click the review button and tell me! Did you like it? Hate it? (ps. The guy was supposed to be future Freddie if you didn't get it ;D) hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and sorry if any mistake(:**


End file.
